User blog:Xaourieth/Juvens
J.U.V.E.N.S. Info The succesful merging of a practitioner of the mystic arts and a quantum AI. History Damien B. Wright was born the 4th of October in 1977. He became an orphan soon after, spending the next 12 years of his life growing in solitude, until an elder person called the Master adopted him. He teached him everything, from science to combat, and when Damien started showing affinity with magic, he also showed him the mystic arts. Even after the Master's death, he continued studying, becoming a wizard of the highest order that feared death and his own ignorance above all else. Knowing that he would not see the secrets of existence revealed during his lifetime, Damien decided to contact The Agency for a solution. Appearance Civilian Appearance Damien is a tall and slender man in his early 40s an athletic build. Damien has an esbelt neck, pronounced cheekbones, slightly ondulated brown hair between chin and shoulder length, grey eyes, and a trimmed, pointy Van Dyke beard to accentuate his strong, narrow jawline. He wears a 1900s three piece suit with a high white collared shirt and a dull silver necktie. A white-golden pocket watch and its chain are visible on his vest. When going outside, he also wears circle sunglasses, a stylish dark grey overcoat, a low-top hat, three rings of gold (left ring finger), silver (right index finger), and garnet (left index finger), and carries a cane sword with a stylized pearled knob handle and black wengue shaft. He relies on the cane to walk. J.U.V.E.N.S. He wears a high-neck, dark-gray overcoat fit in the upper side while widening waist down, separating in multiple layers with different lengths and forms and an inner layer of purple grey silk, all of them loose enough to wave when he moves. The coat has white-golden details strategically placed in the edge of the pieces of cloth. He also wears matching gloves, trousers, and loafers. Only the gloves had white-golden details, having the symbol of ether (a circle inside a square inside a triangle inside a circle) which parts were constantly rotating and readjusting in the back of his right glove, and an atomic diagram in the left hand that constantly changed, ranging through all the periodic table; symbols in both gloves had lines drawn from them that ended as circles in the fingerprints. He also wore a jet-grey helmet of a stylized upper skull that covered nearly all his face (the lower part of the mandible was somewhat visible), with the eye cavities having a calm expression, and a carved circle of 0.6 inches of diameter in the center of the forehead, from which a straight line traveled to the right eye and ended in the zygomatic, and other travelled to the back of the head. The mask was plain on the upper side, and formed flame-like tongues on the laterals, covering part of the mandible and the ears. The back of the mask ended in a point slightly curved upwards. The visible skin of his body was of a light gray color. Personality Previous to his merging, Damien presents himself as an amicable yet formal individual, being cordial and composed in his encounters with other people. He is seen as an empathic and understanding man, hard to hate, and very helpful when needed. With the years, his fear of mortality became more more obvious. After becoming J.U.V.E.N.S., he becomes progresively more intelligent and insightful, having an difficulty to slow down his train of thought to keep up with others. This has lead him to feel detachment, apathy, or disinterest in some matters, leading to a series of misunderstandings with other people, specially with parahumans, with which his shard has a notable effect, leaving the impression of being a rather arrogant and delusional individual. This also manifest in a distorted view of morality, having little doubt when executing or maiming foes, or sacrificing innocent people to follow a path more beneficial to him, though he tried to “sacrifice as less as possible, but not discarding the option”. Thanks to the remnants of his humanity, he had the willpower to control his new set of abilities, recovering most of his previous self. Powers & Abilities *Bionic-Magitek Physiology ** Technologically hyper-advanced arcane body. It is made of materials multiple times stronger and denser than graphene, and is equipped with arcane runes and enchantments, making it incredibly durable along with other abilities. ***Pseudo-immortality due to his artificial nature. If his body is destroyed, the consciousness is automatically transfered to the Core. ***Highly-fast reconstruction and regeneration through the intervention of nanomachines. ***Enhanced strength and speed. ***Personal Gravity. ****Gravitation Adaptation. ****Personal gravity alteration and flight. **Various degrees of technology manipulation. ***Advanced-Level telepathy through Technological Telepathy. ***Technological Telekinesis of absolute-level dexterity and master-level strength (can move mass equal to buildings with little effort or focus). ***Expertise in data manipulation and its applications. ***Can synchronize and upgrade technology while touching it. **All aplications of technomagic up to its advanced level. ***Has two "hearts" that can make an infinite supply of an undefined form of energy denominated mana. ***His brain can be considered a constantly-growing arcane encyclopedia. It allows J.U.V.E.N.S. to cast spells with only little use of somatic components. **Has multiple AIs that manage and defend the integrity of their host. *Magician. Has vast knowledge in the arcane arts and constantly experiments new forms of approaching magic and its possibilities. **Can undo multiple spells at once and learn from them at the same time. He can also nullify the effects of magic within an area. **Has found ways to use mana as the universal coin of trade for magic, sometimes casting complex and dangerous spells without needing to make the conventional sacrifices. *His quantum mind enhanced with magic puts his intellect way above most creatures. **Hypercognition and all its aplications. **Clear Mind. **Enhanced Wisdom. **Expert knowledge and understanding of tactics and combat. Capable of reacting to any event. Equipment Sage's Robes Curoch Iures Weakness * His humanity can be seen as a weakness, as he may not be using his full potential. * Is bionic nature still makes him vulnerable to high-level hacking, putting him down for a certain amount of time. Alternatively, stunning or knocking him unconscious is possible, but way more difficult. Trivia Category:Blog posts